Many hand-held devices use either non-rechargeable (primary) or rechargeable (secondary) cells for drawing power. Common cell sizes are AAA, AA, C, D, and the like. Using rechargeable cells is a preferable on-going cost savings option for the user and provides a positive environmental impact. However, one drawback of using rechargeable batteries is the constant requirement placed on the user to periodically remove the cells and place them in a charger, or to plug in a specific cell charger to the particular device used.
“Trickle charging” in the context of rechargeable batteries is well-known in the art as charging a battery at a rate close to its self-discharge rate. All rechargeable batteries slowly discharge themselves over a period of perhaps many hundreds of hours. “Trickle charging” keeps a battery ‘topped up’. If a battery has a capacity C, then it may perhaps be allowed to be charged at a rate C/8 which means that it reaches full charge in 8 hours. That would be a typical charge rate. “Trickle charging” would be at a rate of perhaps C/100 or lower (i.e. to charge it from fully discharged at the trickle rate it would take 100 hours or more).
Wireless recharging of batteries is a known technology, used widely, for example in battery operated electric toothbrushes. In these the toothbrush is rested on a recharging base when no in use, the base containing the primary coil of a transformer. The secondary coil of the transformer is in the handle of the toothbrush. Power is coupled magnetically to charge the cells in the toothbrush. This is a very purpose specific application as it operates with a closely coupled transformer at relatively low frequency.